


Stop In The Name Of Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Red Streaks and Bylines [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for GYWO Stop Challenge 4/12/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop In The Name Of Love

**Stop In The Name Of Love**

**Pairing:** Barry/Iris (The Flash)

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 216

Barry had been running for what seems like days. It was Tuesday when he finally collapsed on the sofa.

Iris walked in with a big smile on her face. “Barry, what are you doing here? If you are expecting me to make you dinner, then you’re out of luck.”

Barry raised his head and looked at her. “I’m too tired to eat.”

Iris came around to the sofa and sat next to Barry on the sofa. “You look exhausted. I was going to go out with Caitin but I think you need me more.”

“You can go. I’m fine.” Barry fell back against the sofa cushion.

Iris sighed. “You’re not fine. I’ll make you some dinner and then we can hang out.”

“Really, Iris, I’m fine.” Barry grabbed her hand as she got up. “Go. I just need some sleep.”

“I’m going to take care of you.” Iris kissed him on the cheek. “I love you. It’s not a big deal.”

Barry watched Iris pick up her phone and head for the kitchen.

“Hey, I have to take a raincheck. I have a wiped speedster in need of some TLC.” Iris looked back at Barry and grinned. “He’s a man. They’re all winey. Especially the meta-human ones.”

Barry rolled his eyes and grinned. “She loves me.”


End file.
